The Young suitor
by Chosen2007
Summary: What if Tina met someone else orignally from Pine Valley, Bette and her never were have tired rekindled their "love"? This is a crossover All My Children and the L Word. Minor slash
1. Chapter 1

_The young Suitor_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part one_

_Tina needed to relax because she was living and breathing __Lez__ girls which was driving he crazy, it happens when you are around Jenny in any capacity. So she wanted to take a breath from everything and so she treated herself to dinner, she walked in and it was busy. She saw another brunette sitting __down __not liking the fact that it was busy._

_She sat next to her and they bot__h exchanged how some restaurants __just don't know how to control __their__ bookings. As they both show their frustrations, Tina introduced herself and so did Bianca. Tina recognized __the name__, so did Bianca. After a while, they decided to have dinner again. They went on about their children, lives and what they want out of it. _

_Tina talked about the headaches of __Lez__ Girls, Bianca didn't like __that __Jenny did that to her friends, Tina talked about the producers __and why__ they want__ed her story, her theory__. Bianca was glad __not __to be in that business. _

_They started talking about exes. Bianca talked about her exes and how they were very destructive to her self-__esteem__. Tina talked about Bette and Bianca did something bold she put her hand on top of Tina's. _

_"What they don't realize is that people like us, we want to take care of them and we totally __forget about __ourselves. We forget that we want to be __pampered__, we take one-way relationships and it sucks." Bianca said and Tina agreed. Tina said how she was straight and then met Bette. Bianca told her she was never straight, Tina looked in her eyes and saw years of wisdom. _


	2. Chapter 2

_The Young Suitor_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Two_

_Bianca and Tina went to her hotel room. They smiled at each other and Bianca told her how wonderful of a time she had. Tina agreed and Bianca was a little __frustrated __that Tina had to go. Tina made an excuse about being her__e__ for one more week, __she would__ do it for her. Bianca was taken __back__ by that and they walked into the hotel room. Tina met Miranda, she quoted the Tempest and Bianca liked that too._

_It wasn't about sex for __Tina;__ it was about this warm connection that she had lost in so many __relationships__ before it was about the fucking. _

_Day One, as Tina took care of business, Tina came to Bianca, Bianca was upset, she talked about how __her __sister had fuck a__nother__ man while her husband was missing because she didn't __know __if he was alive. Bianca let out her frustrations and Tina just listened, she didn't agree or disagreed. She just __let __Bianca get it out. _

_"Have you told how really angry you are?" Tina asked and Bianca shook her head. Tina wanted to know if wanted to see the __Spiderwick__ movie with Miranda. Bianca took the invitation._

_Day Two, Tina established how she thought of Miranda just as important as Bianca was. She was planning this out carefully. She __was__sent__ the red and white flowers. She checked in with Bette about Angelica and kept the conversation very brief. _


	3. Chapter 3

_The Young Suitor_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Three_

_Someday belongs to __Nickelback_

_Day Three, it was all about Tina getting spoiled, she decided to get Tina a massage, __She__ watched Tina relaxed and Bianca watched while they __had __an intimate talk. Tina wanted to jump her, the massage person was attracted enough, __she__ would like her to watch. So they took a stream bath with people watching. Today, it was about Tina and only her. They went back to Bianca's room, Bianca showed off her new boots which was a little over the knee. Tina __excuses__ herself and was in the bathroom._

_This young woman was so hot thought the blonde and so she fixed herself up, Bianca was naked with just the boots and Tina walked over to her, they kissed and it got more in__tense with every kiss. They rolled__ back and forth, it was __a __roll to __establish__ who __would __be the dominant one, it was a slow roll and after a while, it was Tina. The rolls were __exciting__. Tina __whispers__ so many dirty things, so many things and it made Bianca so submissive. Tina without words shown Bianca i__t that this day i__t was __about __the young brunette getting off. Tina just thought about her, that was it. Tina was always the one receiving, this was refreshing. _

_Every word and moan made Tina like Bianca more and more. As it was over, Bianca was tired and her boots came off. Tina laid next to Bianca, the last four days were happy but they were so hard because Tina had to leave and so did Bianca, as they kissed Tina had a tear. _

_"I don't want to give you up." Tina said and Bianca responded, "Me either." _

Nothins' wrongjust as long asyou know that someday I willSomeday, somehowgonna make it all right but not right nowI know you're wondering when(You're the only one who knows that)Someday, somehowgonna make it all right but not right nowI know you're wondering whenWell I hoped that since we're here anywayWe could end up sayingThings we've always needed to saySo we could end up stringingNow the story's played out like thisJust like a paperback novelLets rewrite an ending that fitsInstead of a hollywood horror

_As they left, they couldn't get each other out of their minds._


	4. Chapter 4

_The Young Suitor_

_By _

_Chosen2007_

_Part Four_

_Tina had put out the fire about Nikki, she had ward off the advances of Bette, she was pissed off that Bette even had advances after what__ Bette went__ through to get Jodi. She got a call, Tina answered and all she heard was, "I'm downstairs." The voice said and as Tina walked downstairs, she opened the front door, it was Bianca. _

_Tina had remembered she gave her the address, they hugged and held each other. __That morning after Bianca was dominant with her. __Tina made her breakfast and they took turns feeding each other, as Angelica and Miranda awoke, they did there motherly __duites__, as the doorbell rang, Tina opened to find stress she didn't want. _


End file.
